


No One Noticed

by Donts



Series: Langst [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Guilt, Loneliness, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance decides to test how long it would take for the team to notice he's gone.Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr
Series: Langst [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	No One Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing graphic, just sad.

When Lance was younger, he would often leave his home and not tell anyone. Run away from the constant noise and spend the day on the beach. But one day Lance noticed something.

His family never noticed when he was gone. So he tried to see how long it would take for them to notice.

Three days.

They didn't realize he was gone for three days.

The memory of this popped into his head when taking a break on a planet with the team. What if he we're to leave the group? What if he just wandered off?

Would they notice?

Deciding to test his theory out, he sneakily falls behind while walking in the market place. He expected them to notice in about an hour, as the market place was very busy.

But sure enough, he heard nothing from his helmet.

This gave him the odd determination to keep this going. So he wandered out of town, talking to people here and there.

It had been around five hours, and no one had attempted to ask where he was.

Lance ended up exploring the planet more and found himself at the edge of a cliff.

There was an ocean down below, the water a deep purple color. It really was beautiful. The Sun began to set, sending an array of colors across the sky.

Lance removed his headset and sat down. He simply watched the sunset, listening to the alien wildlife around him.

He laid down gazing up at the sky as stars began to appear. He decided to make new constellations and whispered them outloud.

While doing so, Lance fell into a deep slumber.

~~~

Lance woke up to the planet's Sun shining on his face. He groaned and stretched.

How long was he asleep?

Lance looked over at his helmet and decided to check his comms. He left his helmet on for a few minutes. There was the occasional chatter between the paladins.

In other words, Lance hadn't reported to the castle last night like they were supposed to and no one noticed.

A heavy weight of depression dropped onto Lance.

So heavy was the weight, that Lance found himself falling from the cliff.

But that was okay.

Because no one would notice.


End file.
